Game Over, Charles
Game Over, Charles is the tenth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode marks the summer finale and will air August 11th, 2015. Synopsis Who killed Toby’s mother? Who hit Alison in the head with the rock the night she went missing? Who is Red Coat? Who killed Bethany? Who is the Black Widow? Why has ‘A’ been targeting the PLLs all this time? After years of torture, Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer finally come face-to-face with their tormentor and learn the story of how and why Charles became ‘A.’ Spoilers *CeCe/Charlotte is revealed to be A. *Charlotte became mad at the Liars because Mona told her that the Liars were happy that Alison was gone. *Red Coat and The Black Widow are revealed to be Sara Harvey. *Charlotte hit Alison with a rock the night she went missing, thinking that she was Bethany Young. *Mona confessed that she was the one who hit Bethany, thinking it was Alison. *Charlotte never intended to drown Alison, but Mr. D thought they did. *Bethany Young killed Marion Cavanaugh and framed Charles DiLaurentis for it. #FacetoFace Clues to unmAsking A # You will recognize A when A is revealed. # A is under the age of 50. #The PLLs have seen A unmAsked before. #A hasn't been in every episode of Pretty Little Liars. #A is not a parent. #A has many disguises. #A is not one of the four Liars. #A has lived in Rosewood. #A has had direct contact with Alison and the Liars. #A has only one helper. #A is someone whose motives you have questioned. #You've seen A tell a lie before. #A has done both harm and good to the PLLs. #A is taller than Aria. Title and Background *This episode will mark the end of Charles'(Charlotte) storyline and therefore the title refers to the end of Charles' reign of terror. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake/Charles DiLaurentis *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey/The Black Widow/Red Coat *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Jim Titus as Barry Maple *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields (voice) *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings (voice) *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery (voice) *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin (voice) *Karla Droege as Marion Cavanaugh *Jessica Belkin as Bethany Young *Wyatt Hodge as Little Charles *Dylan Garza as Young Charles/Charlotte Trivia *Marlene began drafting the script on May 11, 2015. She completed it on May 21, 2015. *As of June 4th, 2015, the actor/actress that will be revealed to be Charles DiLaurentis has already been told by Marlene herself. Source *Filming began June 9, 2015 and wrapped on June 18, 2015 *on August 8th, 2015 the 2 minute preview of the episode was taken down due to copyright issues. Quotes Featured Music *'How Does It Feel '''by ''MS MR-'' Plays at the prom; the girls and Sara discuss what to do about Alison being missing; they eventually run into Mona. *'Sisters 'by Vanessa Ray (Cover of Song by Irving Berlin)''- CeCe sings to the camera. Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x10 Official Preview Summer Finale Tuesday at 8 7c on ABC Family!-0 Pretty Little Liars - 6x10 Official Promo 2 - Game Over Charles Pretty Little Liars - 6x10 Official Promo - "Game Over Charles" Pretty Little Liars Season Finale Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars - Special Message From the PLL Cast & Crew Summer Finale Tuesday at 8 7c Pretty Little Liars - Message From Marlene King Summer Finale Tuesday at 8 7c on ABC Family! Pretty Little Liars - Season 6 Summer finale - A's Most Memorable Moments Pretty Little Liars - A's Messages - Summer Finale on Tuesday, August 11 at 10pm 9c on ABC Family Gallery Behind the Scenes 11328311_1133431133349266_518720469_n.jpg CF8JjWjUoAA2Mrp.jpg 11417353_1637302119827014_1460395383_n.jpg 11378268_907999165909900_800927706_n.jpg 11373566_827147404043806_1212168395_n.jpg CHF6lyGWgAAxUAz.jpg Image567656657.jpg IMG_20150611_222228.jpg IMG_20150611_222247.jpg IMG_20150611_222254.jpg IMG_20150611_222256.jpg IMG 20150611 222311.jpg 11385591_1453031525011557_1200615593_n.jpg 11410750_923503871047467_173160638_n.jpg 11358239_964045903627573_1709464386_n.jpg 11326616_473494869485702_22110161_n.jpg 11335757 993994067285601 1625321297 n.jpg 11379083 932945310102850 123158098 n.jpg 11325241_1438125556496885_1999503260_n.jpg 11377882_1579624778968016_909430690_n.jpg 11417459_467078790126765_839125233_n.jpg 11333637_456265787872822_1486775371_n.jpg CHXBKejUAAAmoBb.jpg CHXycqXUMAAm27M.jpg CHTfOyeUkAAO2sC.png CHUe16UWgAAyAfA.jpg BTS 610.png CHwUbcfWIAEMZya.jpg CHwUbcjWIAAezQj.jpg CHwUbdfWcAA9izL.jpg CHwUbdfWsAAbmJm.jpg bts 2 610.png CHzWviJVAAAuJBT.jpg 2015-07-01_00-32-23.png CKtR--SWIAA-7N5.png 2015-08-08 17-09-14.png 2015-08-09_23-33-49.png Ceced.jpg CMIuSHSWcAASXDV.png CMIucOFWsAEtqKZ.jpg CMIucMEWoAEW F0.jpg Sjfhksjf.png Promotional CharlesA.jpg Game Over Charles Promo Pic.png CLsD5XAUkAE08e5.jpg promopicfor#facetoFace.png AsHands.jpg Red Coat.jpg Bethany Hit.jpg BlackWidowReveal-3.jpg 2Days6x10PLL.jpg 11878916 10153037222610233 7889903855426495699 o.jpg CLFrfE4WwAEOqWy.jpg CLFrfE8WsAA3has.jpg CLFrfFBWIAEAFGT.jpg CLFrfFCXAAAhU0T.jpg CLFrOmfWgAAoB6p.jpg CLFroudWcAQLX9T.jpg CLFroujWcAAuKui.jpg CLFrourWgAA2A28.jpg CLFrovYW8AAG1mW.jpg CLFrP9yWcAA FTt.jpg CLFrSQ8XAAQyhK3.jpg CLFrTk1W8AAA56H.jpg CMIucdnWIAQs7mn.jpg CMIMohPWEAAEArK.jpg 2015-08-11_09-21-30.png GMA.jpg Screencaps GOC1.png GOC2.png GOC3.png GOC4.png GOC5.png GOC6.png GOC7.png GOC8.png GOC9.png GOC10.png GOC11.png GOC12.png GOC13.png GOC14.png 2015-08-05_18-36-33.png Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 031.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 033.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 034.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 035.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 036.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 037.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 038.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 039.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 040.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 041.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 042.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 043.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 044.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 045.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 046.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 047.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 048.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 049.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 050.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-07h26m22s113.png Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 051.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 052.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 053.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 054.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 055.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 056.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 057.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 058.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 059.jpg vlcsnap-2015-08-12-07h38m35s317.png vlcsnap-2015-08-12-07h40m06s822.png Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 062.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 063.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 064.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 065.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 066.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 067.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 068.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 069.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 070.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 071.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 072.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 073.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 074.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 075.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 076.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 077.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 078.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 079.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 080.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 081.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 082.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 083.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 084.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 085.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 086.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 087.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 088.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 089.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 090.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 091.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 092.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 093.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 094.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 095.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 096.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 097.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 098.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 099.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 100.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 101.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 102.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 103.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 104.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 105.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 106.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 107.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 108.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 109.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 110.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 111.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 112.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 113.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 114.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 115.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 116.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 117.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 118.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 119.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 120.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 121.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 122.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 123.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 124.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 125.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 126.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 127.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 128.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 129.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 130.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 131.jpg Episode 10 Game Over, Charles 132.jpg Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:6A Category:ABC Family Category:Mid-Season Finale